


Wake up call

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, M/M, snoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Sebastian cannot sleep due to Roscoe's loud snoring.





	Wake up call

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on Lewis' newest video. I just had to XD http://lewizhamilton.tumblr.com/post/161538237218/hello-911-yes-i-have-an-extreme-case-of-sexiness

Sebastian is woken in the middle of the night by a low scratchy sound near his ear.

He groans and turns over in Lewis’ arms to look at the time. The clock revealed to his dismay that it was three am.

With a sigh he sits up, turning to look at the source of the noise. 

Roscoe was curled near the pillows snoring loudly.

Sebastian rubs at his eyes tiredly and nudges Lewis. “Lewis…”

With a groan, Lewis opens his eyes. “What is it?”

“Roscoe is snoring.” Sebastian replies. “Very loudly.”

“Ugh yes he does that.” Lewis sighs, shoving his face into the pillow. “Try to ignore it.”

“Ignore it?” Sebastian echos. “Lew…he sounds like a fighter jet.”

“Seb..we have to practice tomorrow. Just try.” Lewis groans.

“Fine.” Sebastian grumbles, laying back down with a sigh.

Lewis pulls him towards him and nuzzles into his shoulder.

Sebastian relaxes under his touch and closes his eyes, silently vowing to wear earplugs to bed from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed!


End file.
